


klance at first sight

by ConfusedFireBaby (ColdToTheBone)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, cjjnsicfnsdilfnzs, have fun kiddos, i wrote the entire script, im so tired, s4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdToTheBone/pseuds/ConfusedFireBaby
Summary: can u feel klance in this chilis





	klance at first sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



hi said lance winking

keith swooned right into his arms

they got married and had many babbbies

the end

**Author's Note:**

> fioerjfmagnagrgknkaejnfgej oh my god  
> but anyway i am working on another fic it should come out later today or tomorrow yeah


End file.
